Chip Winston
Chip Winston, is a main character in The Missing book series. He later finds out that his true identity is really King Edward V of England. Chip has short blonde hair, but when he is King Edward, he has long flowing blonde curls. Chips best friend is Jonah Skidmore and he also has a crush on Jonah's younger sister Katherine. Chip is sometimes calm, brave,and can sometimes be a little sensitive. ''Before The Missing *SPOILERS* Chip Winston is actually King Edward V and is about to become King, however, he is almost killed by King Richard III but is kidnapped by Gary and Hodge, evil time travelers. He is taken to the twenty-first century where, because of time travel, he is transformed into a baby along with the other missing children. His parents, however, never told him he was adopted. The Missing Found He is Jonah's best friend and has a crush on Jonah's adoptive sister, Katherine. He and Jonah begin to experience extremely weird things and after Jonah goes with an FBI agent and discovers JB, Chip and Katherine begin to work together. Eventually, Chip discovers he is adopted. They and Jonah meet with a woman named Angela DuPre who tells them what she knows about them and about how she discovered them on the plane. They eventually are lured to a trap by Gary and Hodge in a cave where Chip, Jonah, and Katherine along with the other missing children are going to be taken away by them. However, JB is able to stop them and Chip and Alex are sent back to their original time period. Sent Chip, Alex, Jonah, and Katherine arrive in Medieval England 1483 where Prince Edward V is soon going to be crowned King Edward V. Chip is able to easily and quickly blend in with his tracer.However, Chip and Alex are almost thrown out of a window with their tracers by King Richard III's men. When they contact JB, Chip gets annoyed and almost breaks it but they are able to discover an invisibility setting when it reprograms. They leave the palace and discover King Richard III is having his coronation to become King of England. Chip is angered and begins to yell that he is the true king. He and the rest of the group begin to convince King Richard III that King Edward V and Prince Richard, Duke of York are really dead and haunting him. However, they lose their invisibility and King Richard III along with a group of monks spot them. They, however, quickly leave and go to a sanctuary with the Queen. She and the princesses are crying but they are comforted when the two boys reappear. However, Chip and Alex stay there for two years leading up to a battle, where the two of them will die. However, JB sends Jonah and Katherine to rescue them and King Richard III dies and Chip and Alex almost die. They however are rescued and eventually leave back to the twenty-first century. Sabotaged'' Chip and Alex ask JB if they'll be traveling with Jonah, Katherine, Andrea, and Dare but JB tells them they won't be able to. Relationships Jonah Skidmore Chip and Jonah are best friends. They have a lot of adventures together and it is obvious Jonah is good friends with Chip since he had tried and successfully saved him. Katherine Skidmore Chip obviously has a crush on Katherine in Found and they work together and begin to bond. However, in Sent he asks Katherine if she wants to be his queen. Chip seriously cares about Katherine shown when she is the only thing that can get Chip away from his tracer. They then begin to date in the end of Sent. When Jonah asks in book four, Torn, if Chip and Katherine want to play soccer, Katherine says no, answering for both herself and Chip, making Jonah feel like a third wheel. In book five, Caught, Chip has the stomach flu, and when Katherine comes near, tells her to stay back so she won't get sick. in book six, Risked, he acts worried about her when she hurts her arm, and then ends up staring into her eyes when they say the same thing at the same time. His feelings for her are very evident. Trivia He and Alex were the first missing children to go back to their original time periods. He and Katherine are, as of Sent, dating each other. Category:Main Character